Kupu-Kupu Merah
by Sweet addict
Summary: Kita masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa arti cinta tapi aku tahu kamu mencintaiku. Berjanjilah untuk bahagia.


Berhenti membaca kalau diawal cerita kamu merasa ceritanya jelek dan membosankan. Feel free and enjoy.

...

...

Kalau saja kau menuruti permintaan ayahmu untuk menemaninya makan siang, siang itu, pasti kekasihmu masih akan tersenyum padamu hari ini.

Kalau saja kamu tidak memaksa kekasihmu untuk menemanimu hari itu, pasti dia masih akan memberimu pelukan hangatnya untukmu.

Kalau saja kamu mendengarkan perkataanya untuk menghabiskan waktu kalian di apartementnya, pasti peluru itu tidak akan bersarang dikepalanya.

Namun semuanya hanya ' _Kalau saja'_ karena kenyataanya kekasihmu sudah pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkanmu sendiri.

...

...

Setelah hati dan fikiranmu bergelut antara datang atau tidak empat jam lalu didalam kamar hotel tempatmu menginap, disinilah kamu sekarang, dibawah apartementnya tinggal. Mendongakkan kepalamu dan kamu mendapati seseorang menutup gorden jendela balkoni yang biasanya dia biarkan terbuka. Kamu berdiri mematung mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyumbui kulitmu. Tanpa kamu sadari, kamu berdiri menatap bangunan tinggi didepanmu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Lagi, hatimu dan fikiranmu bergelut antara mendorong pintu kaca besar didepanmu atau memutar tubuhmu kembali ke hotel tempatmu menginap. Namun tanpa meminta persetujuan hatimu kedua kakimu melangkah memasuki pintu kaca besar tersebut dan menuju depan lift yang akan mengantarkanmu kelantai dimana rumahnya berada.

Mendengar suara dentingan pelan yang menandakan lift telah datang. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, kamu mendapati sekumpulan anak muda yang kamu ketahui adalah seniornya juga teman-teman satu teamnya yang hendak keluar dari lift. Semua mata menatapmu penuh rasa iba, meski mereka mencoba menyembunyikannya, kemudian memberimu senyuman kecil yang mampu memberikan kehangatan dihatimu meski hanya sedikit. Mata mereka masih terlihat memerah namun tak semerah pagi tadi dipemakamannya.

Mereka bergiliran menepuk pundakmu pelan sama seperti hari itu, setelah berita kematiannya juga pagi tadi. Mungkin kalau saja mereka melakukannya satu tahun lalu, kamu pasti akan memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada mereka, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Sejak bersamanya kamu mulai terbiasa karena dia sering mengatakan padamu bahwa seseorang sedang memberimu kekuatan atau semangat. Terdengar sedikit lucu memang awalnya.

Kamu berniat memasukki lift namun terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namamu pelan. Membalikkan tubuhmu, kamu mendapati pelatihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca mendekatimu lalu memelukmu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya kalimat itu seperti tusukan ratusan jarum kecil dihatimu. Sejak kejadian malam itu entah sudah berapa puluhan kali kamu mendengarnya dan tanpa mereka sadari kalimat itu semakin membuatmu bersalah. Bahkan didalam mimpimu pun dia mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kamu tidak bersalah atas kematiannya" Riko menepuk punggungmu pelan sebelum melepas pelukannya. Setelah menghapus air matanya Riko berlari menuju teman-temannya yang menunggunya tak jauh darimu. Membungkukkan tubuhmu ke mereka, tanpa sepatah kata kamu memasukki lift yang terbuka kembali meninggalkan mereka.

...

Kamu menarik nafasmu dalam kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan. Kamu mengulanginya beberapa kali sebelum mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menekan bel pintu. Namun sebelum tanganmu menyentuh bel, pintu terbuka lebar membuatmu sedikit terkejut. Kamu mendapati Kuroko berdiri didepanmu, tersenyum hangat.

"Kiyoshi-san memberitahuku kamu datang" jelasnya sebelum sempat kamu bertanya.

Dia meminggirkan tubuhnya mengisyaratkanmu untuk masuk. Saat kamu berada didalam, kamu mendapati keempat temanmu yang lain pun berada didalam satu ruangan menatapmu lembut. Memang sejak hari itu, hari dimana kalian kalah oleh Seirin, kalian kembali dekat.

Kamu melangkah mendekati ayahnya yang duduk disofa dengan wanita berambut pirang dipelukannya. Ayahnya memberimu senyuman kecil sama seperti saat kamu bertemu dengan beberapa hari lalu. Dia terlihat lelah kesedihan terlukis jelas dimatanya. Melihat senyumannya membuatmu ingin menangis.

Semua menatapmu terkejut ketika kamu berlutut dihadapan ayahnya, "Semua salahku dia meninggal. Ma'afkan aku paman" suaramu terdengar begitu lirih namun cukup untuk mereka dengar. Tubuhmu mengaku saat tiba-tiba pria dewasa dihadapanmu beranjak dari sofa lalu memelukmu. Air mata yang kamu usahakan untuk tidak tumpah sejak hari itu akhirnya mengalir deras dari sudut matamu.

Tenggorokanmu terasa sakit seolah seseorang mencekikmu sangat kuat ketika ayahnya membisikkan sesuatu yang sedikitpun tak terlintas dibenakmu dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, "Anggap saja Taiga terlalu merindukan ibunya sehingga dia meninggalkan kita disini. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu ibumu di surga" bisiknya halus sambil tangannya mengelus punggung kecilmu.

Cukup lama kamu menangis dipelukan ayahnya. Mungkin karena ayahnya memilikki tubuh yang hampir sama dengannya membuatmu nyaman berada didekapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sahabatmu melihatmu menangis membuat mereka merasa iba padamu meski mereka sendiri juga merasa kehilangan atas kematiannya.

Dua hari sebelum kepergiannya kalian mengadakan pesta kecil ditempat ini untuk merayakan natal bersama. Kalian dimanjakan dengan masakannya yang lezat. Telinga kalian terasa berdengung sakit karena dia berteriak keras ketika mendapati kalian diam-diam mencuri makan masakannya. Siapa yang akan menyangka hari ini kalian berkumpul kembali karena kepergiannya.

..

Kamu duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan dua telapak tangan yang kamu tempelkan pada kaca jendela yang terasa dingin dan berembun. Tempat tidur yang sering kamu tiduri bersamanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi ketika kamu melirik pada benda hitam yang melingkar ditanganmu. Kamu, Kuroko, juga yang lain memutuskan bermalam dirumahnya membatu ayahnya membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Kuroko dan temanmu yang lain memilih tidur diruang tamu membiarkan kamu sendiri dikamarnya.

Fikiranmu kembali pada malam itu, malam dimana kamu kehilangannya. Saat itu kamu baru saja keluar dari restaurant selesai makan malam. Kalian memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah karena cuaca yang mulai turun, suhu udara begitu dingin. Kalian hendak menyebrangi jalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah namun tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian santa mendekati kalian lalu memberikan balon padamu. Kamu menolaknya tapi dia menerima balon berwarna merah muda itu. Kamu sempat menertawakannya, bagaimana bisa pemuda berbadan tinggi kekar membawa balon berwarna merah muda dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. ' _Balon ini yang terakhir jadi santa bisa pulang dan beristirahat'_ ucapnya. Sejujurnya kamu merasa kagum dengan perlakuannya namun enggan untuk menyuarakan kekagumanmu.

Ketika kalian sudah menyebrang jalan, kalian mendengar suara tangis gadis kecil yang menangisi balon terlepas dari genggamannya membuat balon terbang tinggi. Dia memintamu untuk berhenti, kemudian dia berlari menuju gadis kecil itu dan memberikan balon padanya. Kamu memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuhnya sampai suara keras memekakkan telinga terdengar olehmu. Tak lama kemudian matamu menangkap seseorang berjaket hitam berlari kencang diikuti dua polisi dibelakang orang itu mengalihkan perhatianmu dari kekasihmu.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit kamu kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu kekanan dimana dia berdiri. Seketika tubuhmu membatu saat kamu mendapatinya terbaring diatas tumpukan salju tipis dipinggir jalan. Kamu ingin berteriak namun suaramu terhenti ditenggorokanmu. Melihatnya menyemburkan dari dari mulutnya membuat tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendiri mendekatinya. Tanganmu bergetar hebat ketika kamu mengangkat kepalanya , dapat kamu rasakan cairan hangat membasahi tanganmu.

Tak satu pun diantara kalian yang bersuara, hanya terdengar erangan kesakitan darinya. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru. Pakaian kalian berubah warna bahkan salju dibawah kalian tak lagi berwarna putih. Kamu menangkap tangannya yang dia ulurkan ingin menggapai wajahmu. Tangannya terasa dingin sama dengan milikmu. Entah berapa lama kalian berada diposisi yang sama, kepalanya dipangkuanmu , kedua tangannya mendekap wajahmu, tanganmu berada diatas tangannya menggengang erat mencoba menghangatkannya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Terlalu terkejut sehingga kamu tidak tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan bahkan air mata pun enggan untuk menetes. Hatimu terasa hancur berkeping melihat dia tersenyum padamu. Kamu ingin mengatakan banyak hal padanya, sayangnya semua itu tak terucap

Mengabaikan orang-orang disekelilingi, tidak peduli dengan suara sirine ambulance, entah siapa menghubungi mereka, terdengar semakin mendekat. Tak sedetikpun kamu mengalihkan matamu dari mata merahnya, bahkan berkedip pun kamu tak ingin. Seluruh tubuhmu bergetar hebat ketika dia kembali menyemburkan darah, bahkan wajahmu pun penuh dengan darahnya. Matanya mulai terpejam, nafasnya terlihat melemah. Berbarengan dengan segerombolan orang berseragam putih yang berlarian mendekati kalian, tangannya terlepas dari genggamanmu, terjatuh tepat disamping tubuhnya. Kamu mendekap erat kepalanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Tim penyelamat memeriksanya, kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka, mengatakan dia tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Dadamu terasa sesak. Kamu telah kehilangnya untuk selamanya.

Terakhir kamu ketahui dari pihak kepolisian kalau seorang pemuda merampas pistol milik polisi jaga lalu melepaskan tembakan asal. Siapa yang akan menyangka peluru itu mengenai tepat kepala milik kekasihmu.

..

"Akashi-kun!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanmu. Membalikkan tubuhmu, kamu mendapati ayahnya berdiri diambang pintu dengan selimut didekapannya.

"Paman belum tidur?" tanyamu

"Paman berniat memberikan selimut tambahan untuk mereka yang diluar. Walau mesin penghangat menyala paman takut mereka kedinginan, ternyata mereka berkeringat" jelasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. "Tidurlah. Lingkaran hitam dimatamu hampir sama dengan milik panda" candanya. Selesai dengan ucapannya, ayahnya mengusap kepalamu pelan kemudian meninggalkanmu sendiri

Kamu membaringkan tubuhmu, menarik selimut sampai dagumu. Untuk pertama kalinya kamu tidur ditempat tidurnya sendiri, tanpa pelukannya dan tidak akan lagi merasakan hangatnya pelukannya. Tanpa kecupan dikepalamu. Tanpa wangi tubuhnya yang kamu sukai. Mulai besok kamu harus memulai hari tanpanya meski kamu sudah menempatkan dia dihatimu.

Saat kantuk mulai menguasaimu, kau merasakan ponselmu bergetar dengan segera kau meraih dan melihat siapa yang mengirimimu pesan. Matamu terbelalak mendapati namanya tertera dilayar ponselmu. Dengan tangan gemetar kamu mencoba membuka pesannya. Untuk kedua kalinya airmatamu jatuh dipipimu setelah membaca isi pesannya. Menggenggam erat ponselmu lalu kamu dekap didadamu. Kamu tahu pesan itu bukan dikirim olehnya namun kamu merasa bahagia menerimanya. Kamu berjanji pada dirimu sendiri juga padanya bahwa kamu akan memenuhi permintaan dari pesannya.

...

' _Kita masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa arti cinta namun aku tahu kamu mencintaiku. Aku tahu kamu terluka juga bersedih tapi aku ingin kamu berjanji padaku. Berjanjilah kamu akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergianku. Berjanjilah kalau kamu akan bahagia tanpa aku disisimu. Ma'afkan aku meninggalkanmu sendiri. Percaya padaku masih banyak orang mengasihimu. Aku, Kagami Taiga mencintaimu Akashi Seijuro'._

 _※※_

 _Dan tidak seorang pun tahu kalau didalam kamarnya, ayah Taiga menangis dalam diam. Ponsel anaknya tergenggam ditangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya mendekap bingkai photo anak satu-satunya didadanya._

 _..._

 _FIN_


End file.
